fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Herschel
Caroline Herschel '''is one of the main characters in Astral Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Nebula. Appearance Caroline is a short and slightly chubby girl, with pale skin, green eyes and straight, shoulder-length light brown hair. She often wears t-shirts and overalls in bright colours, and clothing with alien and space designs. Her face claim is Mia Wasikowska. As Cure Nebula, her hair turns blonde and is pulled up in a bun held with a blue bow. Her outfit is a green and teal dress with long sleeves and a tiered skirt, as well as a blue bow at the waist. She also wears a blue choker, blue space patterned tights and green boots. Bio Caroline is the daughter of Isaac and Anna Herschel, twin sister of Sophia, born in Westerlund, Manitoba. She has an older half-sister, Lily, from her father's side. Caroline is a strong believer of aliens and the supernatural, thrilled by her towns frequency of UFO sightings. As she also loves astronomy, she often stargazes, watching for astronomical events and aliens at the same time. One night while watching a meteor shower, Caroline sees a fiery green rock crash across town. She sneaks out to see what it is, and finds a strange girl crawling out of the crater with the rock. She introduces herself as Nova, and begs Caroline to help her hide from the people chasing her. Caroline agrees and brings her home with her, excited that she actually found an alien. The next day, when Caroline and Nova are found by Nova's attackers, Caroline is granted the powers to become Cure Nebula, a legendary warrior of the Milky Way who fights to protect the galaxy from these aggressors. Cure Nebula As Cure Nebula, Caroline gains astronomical powers and becomes a Guardian of the Milky Way Galaxy. Her powers manifest as energy. Nebula uses the Nebula Baton to perform her attacks, which are a series of energy-based attacks. Relationships 'Nova van Allen - ' Caroline finds Nova after she crashes on Earth, and is initially in awe of her because she's a "real life alien", but as she helps Nova adjust to life on Earth, Caroline comes to care a lot about her. '''Sophia Herschel - '''Caroline and Sophia are closer with each other than anyone else. Caroline is disappointed that Sophia seems to not care about their extraterrestrial searching as much as she used to when they were little. '''Isaac '''and '''Anna Herschel - '''Caroline loves her parents, but wishes that they would take her and her interests more seriously. '''Vera Rubin - '''Caroline doesn't know Vera very well before they become Pretty Cure, but always thought she was cool and admired her confidence to wear the cute and colourful fashion she does. '''Zhenyi Wang - '''Caroline has been scared of Zhenyi since elementary school, but once they become friends thinks she's got a hilariously weird sense of humour and loves playing video games with her. Trivia *Caroline's namesake is German astronomer Caroline Herschel. Category:Pretty Cure